


Now Hear the Word of the Lord

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Family Rydell, Gen, Humour, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles on a Biblical theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Hear the Word of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2006 from SN100's challenge #113, _Religion_.

**Ecclesiastes, 1.14** (post-episode _Draft Day_)

_"I have seen all the works that are done under the sun; and, behold, all is vanity and vexation of spirit."_

 

Later, Dana recognised the warning signs: that Dan was one more disappointment and a couple of sleepless nights away from meltdown, everyone was treating Jeremy appallingly, that even Isaac wasn't immune. The Isaac she knows respects personal privacy, would never press her about, of all things, religion. It shows how distracted she was that she humoured him. Ordinarily she'd've laughed it off: _Isaac, I don't need church, I have Sports Night!_

It's her job to notice these things, but she'd had her own problems and, well … she hadn't.

And by the time she did, it was too late for everyone.

***

**Proverbs, 27.4** (_Draft Day_)

_Wrath is cruel, and anger is outrageous; but who is able to stand before envy?_

 

It's not that Casey's jealous.

Sure, Dan's supposedly the cool one; some say better-looking. He may – just – have the edge, writing-wise. Then there are the girls, the ones who fall into Dan's arms (and his bed) faster than Casey could say 'hello'. There's that. But look at it this way: who wins awards? Who earns more? Whose name was on that damned list?

So if Casey sometimes feels the need to remind Dan of all that, he only has Dan's best interests at heart. It's just to keep him grounded.

It isn't that he's jealous. It isn't that at all.

***

**Deuteronomy, 32.16** (post-episode _Sally_)

_They provoked him to jealousy with strange gods._

"I really don't get the rabbit thing," Jeremy complains. He's starting to sound whiny even to himself now. "And the eggs. What's up with that?"

There's a sigh. He looks back. Alyson from make-up is glaring at him.

"They're _fertility_ symbols," she announces, as if it should be self-evident.

Jeremy's none the wiser. "Oh?" he says.

Dave groans. Kim says, "Oh, _god!_"

Twenty minutes later Jeremy's learned more about Ostara and Tammuz and the Craft and the oppressive Judaeo-Christian patriarchal hegemony than he ever wanted or needed to know.

But he still doesn't see how the rabbit comes into it.

***

**Genesis 4.9 ** (pre-canon)

_And the Lord said unto Cain, Where is Abel, thy brother? And he said, I know not; am I my brother's keeper?_

 

He'd barely got his books unpacked when the phone rang. _Mom_, he thought, smiling fondly, _checking up already_.

His father's voice asked, "Daniel, do you know where your brother is?"

David would be in Philadelphia, with his company. Sam, then. Dan didn't even have to think. It was Thursday, and Thursdays Sam coached the Atkinson boys in math. Unless he'd carried through on his threat to run away from home – _"it's gonna suck so bad!"_ – and come camp out on Danny's floor.

And then his father told him where Sam really was.

He's never told anyone it happened this way.

***

**1 Corinthians, 13.1**

_Though I speak with the tongues of men and of angels, and have not charity, I am become as sounding brass or a tinkling cymbal._

 

Isaac hears the proclamation of brimstone and hellfire from two cars down, and sighs.

He likes to ride the subway occasionally. It keeps him grounded. But it has its downside.

Isaac knows himself, in all modesty, to be hard-working and honest, a loving family man, open-minded and, not least, devout. He tends to resent being harangued by crazy-eyed fundamentalists, especially at the end of a long day.

Besides, some of his best friends are Sodomites.

She reaches him just as the train pulls in. He pre-empts her.

"Matthew, 6.5*," he says, gently. And leaves her gaping as the doors close.

***

* And when thou prayest, thou shalt not be as the hypocrites are: for they love to pray standing in the synagogues and in the corners of the streets, that they may be seen by men. Verily, I say unto you, They have their reward.

But thou, when thou prayest, enter into thy closet, and when thou hast shut thy door, pray to thy Father which is in secret; and thy Father, which seeth in secret, shall reward thee openly.


End file.
